33 Percent
by Dreams of
Summary: Zexion is top of his class and runs a tutoring program. Axel is a stoner who strikes up a game of cat and mouse after failing a test and showing up to be tutored.


33%  
Pairings: Axel/Zexion  
Rating: T  
Warnings: implied yaoi  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, neither is the theme, only the story itself is ^_^  
Summary: Would you fail only to give chase?  
Author's Note: 100 Theme Challenge for Writers. Happy Akumonth!

Zexion looked at him over the table incredulously. His one visible eye flickered between the sheet of paper covered in red corrections and the boy with rouge hair that matched the deep color the teacher had written his grade in. _Only an idiot…_Zexion began to think to himself when Axel winked at him. The honors student blinked in confusion for only a moment and dismissed the smirk that suddenly overtook Axel's face.

"How did this happen?" He half tossed the paper back to the redhead who simply twirled a string of beads around his finger. Zexion looked at the way they were threaded into some of the longer strands of hair on the bottom of Axel's head. The jingling two of the charms made was the only sounds which pervaded the silence.

"I don't know. Isn't that why I'm here?" He had his chair pushed far enough back so the way his legs were crossed was visible. The foot on the floor bounced and the leg that loosely rested upon it moved with the motion. Zexion knew who Axel was and even if he hadn't, he could have looked at the paper the redhead had brought with his poor test score. Zexion was a little bit spiteful though and the other was irritating the emo. One major downside to being popular was that people learned what annoyed you…

"I suppose," Zexion said while clasping his hands. "What was your name again, I don't remember." He said dismissively as if he didn't want to know his name at all but had to ask out of mere etiquette. Axel's face flushed in anger suddenly and his lips stretched into a displeased line.

"Axel, my name is Axel, got it memorized now?" He asked with more venom than Zexion had heard about and the slate haired boy had to resist a chuckle. A satisfied smirk however did not go unnoticed by the emerald eyed boy. "Think something's funny?" He growled and Zexion's eyes trailed over to Axel once more before he scoffed and rolled his one visible eye though the redhead was sure the other hidden orb did too. Zexion didn't look like a chameleon and as far as he knew those were the only animals who could move each eye differently because apparently Mad Eyed Moody was not real.

"I refuse to help you." He said definitively before he crossed his arms over his chest and reclined in his chair with his eyes closed, a perfect image of pride and prestige. Axel thought it fitting that the slate haired male was a snob.

"I don't care." The redhead was back to toying with the charms and the tinkling sounds filled the corner of the library that they occupied. The small sounds were getting on Zexion's nerves as was the grin he saw when he opened his eyes in annoyance. Axel seemed to be enjoying the irritation he was causing Zexion but the slate haired boy was unsure of what to do that would bother the popular stoner across from him.

"Why are you even here?"

"Squallhart told me to." Axel said flippantly with an obnoxious chuckle.

"Who, might I ask?" The honors student barked at him, not seeing the butchering of the teacher's name. An eyebrow ticked in annoyance as he fumed with warmed cheeks.

"Squall Leonhart. He hates his name, so the rest of the teachers call him Leon so I switched it around to put his real first name in his last name." Axel chuckled to himself with enjoyment at the sudden change in Zexion's face. It was an expression of mingled annoyance and shock. Perhaps there was even some hidden admiration but the redhead did not see that. He only saw the shock and frustration.

"You're possibly the rudest person I have ever met." Zexion retorted once his astonishment was gone and he pushed his hair out of his face for a moment while he hid his envy. Mr. Leonhart was an outright prick and being a good natured student like he was, the emo kid did not ever back talk or make rude comments to his teachers. He wished he could but he would not let Axel know that.

"You're possibly the cutest person I've ever met. Got it memorized?" The comment hung in the air for a few minutes to allow time for the honors student gaped at him. He laughed when both of Zexion's recently revealed eyes zeroed in on his own and simply watched him with a perplexing quality. A few vagrant strands of hair fell over the smaller student's face and rested by his nose. More hair followed in a slow succession of waves. When the side of his face normally hidden was shrouded once more he seemed to recover from his stupor.

"Get out of my tutoring section." The command was quiet yet forceful while his eyes shown with resentment. Axel did not move a centimeter and only smirked as if he had won a game that Zexion had not been aware of. The two watched one another silently for a while, the emo with deep red cheeks and a harsh glare and the rouge haired male returned that with a sort of calm contentment. Tinkling charms broke the silence while Axel's hands fidgeting in his hair broke the stillness.

"Of course," he chuckled and stood. His posture was reclined and relaxed just like his position while sitting had been. He was staggeringly tall especially since Zexion was looking up at him from the padded chair. The more delicate male's eyes widened a sizable amount when Axel tossed down a card that had a cell phone number scrawled on it. "Call me sometime, cutie." The fire haired male said when the tutor's eyes darted back to him.

"You planned this." Zexion stated with both apprehension and astonishment. Axel liked the look on his face, all dignity gone, to be replaced with something much more appetizing. The standing boy nodded with a toothy grin that hardened the younger's expression to one of disdain.

"I did and really, who wouldn't?" He chuckled with a confident wink before he walked away. Zexion growled and fisted his hands on the table but sighed moments later. A feeling of excitement passed briefly over him and then calm logic set in. He wouldn't call, he'd wait for Axel to chase him because what fun was a game without baiting? If Axel wanted his attention he'd have to work for it.


End file.
